


The Star

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Star: a Major Arcana card that depicts a woman looking and gesturing at a large star in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star

>         Ada's feet were submerged in water, the feeling of the water licking at her ankles, and the coolness of the damp ground under her seeping into the back of her legs through her thin white dress, feeling so very gentle. And she could feel Vincent's arms around her, and she could feel his heartbeat against her back as she leaned into him.
> 
>         Together, they were gazing at the night sky, letting the light of its stars fall into their eyes. Ada thought of the dark sky as a blanket of serenity, and it wrapped her and Vincent up... Then, there was only them, and the wonderfulness of them being together, and the sweetness of being able to feel each other's warmth.
> 
>         The stars were filling Ada with their peaceful radiance, and Vincent was filling her up with love that the light even brighter. With Vincent, all of the world was brighter, more full of hope and joy. Ada tucked a short lock of hair behind her ear.
> 
>         "Thank you, for meeting me."
> 
>         Vincent said nothing in reply, but Ada felt in the subtle way he pulled her closer to him, in the way he took a breath that held the soft hum of his voice, in the way he would touch his cheek to the top of her head... She felt the acknowledgement of what she had said, and his happiness from hearing it.
> 
>         He had given Ada so much, and Ada knew that she had given him many things, too. And as she smiled up at the most vibrant, most dazzling star, she found that the scene was bring The Star, a card of renewed hope and discovery, to mind.
> 
>         Ada flicked her foot, sending a splash of water into the air. She watched as the drops fell back into the pond, causing ripples to take form and travel.
> 
>         "Tomorrow we're going to the House of Fianna. I've been told that there are new children to welcome... I hope I'll be able to read to them." Ada said this in a whisper. It was sad, finding children who have lost their families, or children who never had any family at all, but making them a new family at the orphanage... That made her glad. 
> 
>         Those children always reminded Ada of a little Vincent she had met so long ago. And just like she absolutely needed to help that little Vincent, she absolutely needed to help those children.
> 
>         "You will, and they will love you reading to them," Vincent assured.
> 
>         "Ah, except for the more mischievous ones. They just can't sit still enough for stories. But they smile because of you!" Ada laughed lightly.
> 
>         "Yeah..." Vincent sounded awkward, but happy. He paused, and then said, "Gilbert called. He's coming to visit."
> 
>         His voice was weighted with nervousness, but... There was also happiness in it. Ada touched her hand to his, and looked up at the star.
> 
>         "How are things with Gilbert? He's been calling you more often."
> 
>         "Things are better... He smiles more."
> 
>         "A lot of things are better," Ada stated.
> 
>         "Life is... I look forward to the day... and the night," Vincent said.
> 
>         Ada turned her body to him, her chest now touching his, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Vincent held her hand. The star shined down on them.        


End file.
